<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Tailoring Makes Them Weak In The Knees by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478299">Nice Tailoring Makes Them Weak In The Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, Rescue, Romance, Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not your fault. I should’ve stabbed him when I had the chance.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>She shut her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “Figured diplomacy could get me out of it.”</p>
<p>A finger poked her cheek, and she opened her eyes, seeing him pointing at her as he countered, “Diplomacy only works when you have the ability to fight with force when it doesn’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Tailoring Makes Them Weak In The Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd been toying with two different approaches to the Seamstress!Reader meeting Haytham, but finally decided on this one! Enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loved Connor, more than the world itself, but something about being together with him meant she found herself in less than pleasant situations whenever they went into the cities. Five minutes he’d been gone, and trouble had already found her. And by found her, she meant it’d backed her up against an alley wall, staring at her with a salacious grin. Her jaw felt tight as she clenched her teeth together, politely excusing, “Really, I’m here with someone. He’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>The man smirked, propping an elbow on the wall beside her head. “What man in their right mind would let a beautiful woman like you be all alone?” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, thinking, <em>The kind that only left me alone because he and his heart of gold had to chase down a purse-snatcher.</em></p>
<p>She cleared her throat, pressing a quick hand to his chest to stop him from moving closer to her. “I appreciate your compliment sir, but I’m <em>not</em> interested in dalliances with men who aren’t my lover.” She gestured to the opening, “If you’ll please excu—”</p>
<p>Her steps were cut short when his arm shot out, tightly latching onto the underside of her jaw. He shoved her back into the alley, her spine aching as she slammed against the wall. “We’re not done here yet, sweetheart.” Her fingers twitched for the knife Connor had given her for personal defense, but within such a tight space, she knew the man would take it from her before she do anything.</p>
<p>Diplomacy didn’t work, and she knew that she’d have to put some distance between them if she had to fight. Her glare would’ve withered sunflowers and she hissed, “<em>You let me go right this instance, or I’ll scream bloody murder for all of New York to hear</em>.”</p>
<p>Something cool touched her cheek, and she realized he’d pulled a knife on her, leaning close to whisper, “You make a peep and I’ll scar that pretty face of yours until no man would touch it.” The knife pressed harder into her skin as his fingers wound in the laces of her bodice, pulling them undone.</p>
<p>She might’ve frozen up to keep herself from being injured, but she definitely hadn’t lost her edge as she snarled, “<em>He’s going to rip your heart from your chest when he gets here, I hope you know that</em>.” The man’s chuckle made her stomach churn and he grinned as he pulled the bodice away from her body, chucking it aside. It hit the ground in a heap and with a quick glance to the side, two thoughts swam through her mind. <em>One, was there anyone out thee who could see this happening? And two, where was Connor?</em></p>
<p>Just as his hand was reaching the front of her dress, he suddenly jerked, a strangled gasp escaping his lips. Something warm splattered across her face and her eyes went wide as the knife slipped from his grip and he dropped to his knees, rolling onto his side. He took in a gurgled breath then died, and she looked back up, seeing an older gentleman standing before her. He grimaced as he wiped the blood from the blade, and with a quick flick of his wrist, it disappeared into his sleeve. She instantly recognized the weapon, and who was before her.</p>
<p>Evidently, he knew that she understood who he was, because he unlatched his cloak, gently draping it across her shoulders. “Come now, Miss (Y/N), let us go somewhere safer.” She wanted to argue, but the words were caught in her throat and he glanced at her, assuring, “You’re safe now. No one will hurt you.” The comfort in his voice acted like her tailoring scissors, severing the taut cord that had pulled itself up her spine in the last few minutes.</p>
<p>(Y/N) brought her hands up, one curling in the fabric of his cloak, shielding her body, the other to her eyes to hide her crumbling mask. She sucked in a shuddering breath, expressing, “Thank you…thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>She could hear him shift, and his hand rested between her shoulders. “Now is not the time to break down, Miss (Y/N). We need to go somewhere else. The redcoats will be here soon.”</p>
<p>Not having the ability to do so, she let him guide her down the back alleyways before they arrived at a tavern. He directed her inside. “Take the stairs, first door on the left.” (Y/N) did her best to hide her appearance from the patrons as she hurried across the floor and up the stairs. She took a step inside the room, listening to him close the door behind her. “Have a seat.” She did so, clutching the cloak in a tight grip, eyes following him like a hawk; he chuckled when he saw her frigid stare, reaching to wring a handkerchief with water. “I’ve no intention of harming you, Miss (Y/N).” He pulled up a chair, sitting in front of her, and with gentle hands, he wiped her face. It had finally occurred to her that there was blood on her. “I apologize for not arriving sooner. What you experienced is on my shoulders.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) lowered her gaze, murmuring, “It’s not your fault. I should’ve stabbed him when I had the chance.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>She shut her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “Figured diplomacy could get me out of it.”</p>
<p>A finger poked her cheek, and she opened her eyes, seeing him pointing at her as he countered, “<em>Diplomacy only works when you have the ability to fight with force when it doesn’t</em>.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) had to admit that his words rang some truth and she nodded, looking down. “Yes…you’re right.”</p>
<p>He let out a sigh, softly tilting her head as he examined, “From the grip he had, your jaw might bruise for a few days, but at least the blood is gone.” He pulled away, soaking the cloth before wringing it out to rest along the windowsill.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving my life.” She said. “I owe you.”</p>
<p>A deep laugh escaped him, and he tossed her a look over his shoulder. “I don’t think my son would be too appreciative of me being owed favors by his lady love.”</p>
<p>Warmth spread across her cheeks and before she could even defend herself or Connor, the door flew open and in said son came, an angry expression on his face. “<em>Where is she father</em>!”</p>
<p>(Y/N)’s eyes went wide, and she immediately stood, putting herself between Haytham and Connor, hands raised in a gesture of peace. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, calm down.” He took in the sight of her, cloak split open, bodice missing, tearstained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, and as if that gunpowder had met fire, she watched his eyes set ablaze with fury.</p>
<p>“<em>What did you do to her</em>?” He demanded, hands clenching into fists. She could hear the leather gloves strain under his grip.</p>
<p>(Y/N) shook her head, reaching forward to lay her hands on his chest as she assured, “Haytham didn’t do anything to me, Ratonhnhaké:ton. <em>He saved my life in fact</em>.”</p>
<p>His response was cut off by Haytham who obviously liked to stir the pot by adding, “<em>Don’t you know it’s rude to barge into rooms that aren’t yours</em>?”</p>
<p>Connor took a step and pointed at his father. “I came back to where (Y/N) was supposed to be and was met with redcoats standing over a dead body and her nowhere in sight.” He stared his father down. “<em>I think I am allowed to barge into rooms if her life is in danger</em>.” He met her eyes and tenderly took her face in his hands. “Are you alright, otsi'tsa?”</p>
<p>The softness in his tone made (Y/N) shut her eyes to prevent any tears from gathering and she nodded. “I am now that you’re here.”</p>
<p>An exaggerated cough caught their attention, and they watched as Haytham walked by them. “Now that we’ve got <em>that</em> out of the way, I will be downstairs waiting for the two of you to join me for dinner. I will not allow you to run off again without introducing me to her.” He smiled politely at (Y/N) before glancing at his son. “You should take good care of this one, Connor. She is a pleasant young woman.” She wanted to snort as his son glowered at him until the door shut, but she kept quiet.</p>
<p>When it did, he sat her on the bed, taking her hands in his. “<em>Tell me honestly…did he hurt you</em>?”</p>
<p>(Y/N) shook her head. “<em>Quite the opposite in fact…he saved my life</em>.” His brows furrowed and she tilted her head up, letting him examine her neck and jaw. “Some man tried to attack me, but Haytham killed him before he could do anything worse.”</p>
<p>She could tell that with his relief, a horrid feeling was dwelling inside him, and before she could say anything, Connor’s head lowered and he lamented, “I am sorry for not being there to protect you (Y/N)…<em>this was my fault</em>.”</p>
<p>She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “This was in no way, shape, or form, your fault, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” He opened his mouth, but she shifted a hand, clasping it over his mouth. “<em>Listen to me, you are not at fault. Okay</em>?”</p>
<p>He didn’t move for a few moments, but then he sighed heavily and nodded his head; she moved her hand. “I…I understand.” He said.</p>
<p>(Y/N) reached up, sliding a piece of hair behind his ear. “For now, let’s be thankful that your father was there when he was.” Connor’s face pinched, and she suddenly remembered what Haytham had said. With an evil smirk, she leaned forward. “So…what’s this about running off without introducing me? Afraid that Haytham will sweep me off my feet with his fancy accent and fantastic tailoring? <em>You know nice tailoring does things to a girl—makes ‘em weak in the knees</em>.”</p>
<p>His expression darkened and he retorted, “<em>You are not funny, otsi'tsa</em>.”</p>
<p>She giggled, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “No, I’m not funny…I’m <em>hilarious</em>.” Connor sighed, turning his face so his lips met hers, hand coming up to caress her cheek. She pulled away, leaning on his shoulder. “<em>Have no fear, Ratonhnhaké:ton, no man could ever take your place…you have no equal</em>.”</p>
<p>His thumb brushed across her skin and he sweetly murmured, “<em>Wrong…you are my equal</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>